User Equipment (UE), including mobile devices such as phones, tablets, e-book readers, laptop computers, and the like, have become increasingly common. Accompanying the increase of usage of such devices has been an increase in the usage of proximity-based applications and services. Proximity-based applications and services are based on the awareness that two or more devices/users are close to one another and desire to communicate to each other. Exemplary proximity-based applications and services include social networking, mobile commerce, advertisement, gaming, and the like. In the current art, such applications and services use traditional mobile broadband networks. Such mobile broadband networks may not result in the best performance, for both the network and for the UE.